


The Smell of Sunshine

by AvidReaderLady



Series: Barnes and Rogers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: "You really are taking this whole vacation thing to heart, aren't you?"Bucky lolls his head so he can look at Steve. "Remind me the last time we actually had one. And you laid up sick before the serum or one of us recovering from an injury in the hospital doesn't count."Or:Bucky and Steve take some well deserved time off, and Bucky sort of fails at asking questions. Post-Winter Soldier fluff, because these two have earned the right to kick back on a beach somewhere and act adorable.





	The Smell of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Smell of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885095) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> I'm sorry it's taken awhile to get the next installment of this sweet series updated. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bs2lwpfm4r2i7vn/The_Smell_of_Sunshine.mp3/)


End file.
